Ultraman
by B-36
Summary: With the Earth under attack by alien forces and regular mutants a protector comes and throws himself and a poor guy he killed along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The Hubble Telescope is a wonderful device, by most standards it is a very precise machine that allows Earth a small step to observe the cosmos. Sadly it would also be Earths first introduction to the complicated politics of the galaxy and why Earth should've continued their interest in space, too late for regrets as the space telescope was photographing a unique event in space.

The first indication it had of the event was when two balls of light going at sub light speeds, at the front was a blue ball of light while right behind was a red ball of light. At its home base at Cape Kennedy, Scientists at the monitoring stations of the images looked eagerly at these images as the balls of light seemed to be approaching the telescope, smiling these men and women who had only seen dust from the Hubble for the last six months ago now watched the slowly approaching objects, at the current rate of speed they would just pass the Hubble and Earth in six weeks.

The day of the passing arrived and the scientists gathered around the screen in anticipation as the two balls of light passed the telescopes lens by 150,000miles. As the humans watched in anticipation along with the assorted press members with bated breath at the phenomena that had millions watching and the military's aiming everything from Spaceplanes to nuclear tipped missiles at the phenomena.

Inside the blue orb a mental consciousness woke with a groggy head as a series of pulses from the nearby satellites traveled through its body. While the human body was immune to any effect from those particular signals, the monster was woken by those signals.

This was the Bio-Monster of Bemul, Bemular; in short a terrifying bio-weapon which had kept growing in power during a massive war it fought on its home planet until an alien had defeated it and then trapped it in this infernal place! As its mind came to the usual speed it worked at it then realized it was over a planet that had something sending out radio signals, it could only be his planet, that was it! The alien was an ally who was showing off his prize to his enemies! His mind went through ways for escape to punish them for their foolishness, ten seconds later his mind found the energy ball could be converted to his usage if the simple mind control over it was broken, the reptilian face smiled as his mind sent out pulses.

Inside the red orb a different presence to that of the neighboring orb, it was an already woken and tired presence. He was an officer of the Universal Space Garrison (USG) which maintained the peace as best as possible by means ranging from diplomacy to pure brute force which the Garrison was quite capable of using without regret. Today marked the fortieth month of escorting the monster to its containment center in the "Monster Graveyard" at the edge of the U98, a containment center for bioweapons to be corrected of their deficiencies, mental problems, and coding which made them dangerous. The garrison member, name of "Hayato" was nicknamed "Ultraman" by his comrades for his endurance which usually was never strained; no matter how bad the situation got but at the end of forty months plus the first sixth months to hunt the bioweapon of hell in the first place made him exhausted.

It wasn't the hunt or the capture, no that was the easy part, it was Bemular himself that kept him exhausted. Bemulars particular body structure was that of an adaption animal which required him to remain up to monitor the beast and make sure Bemular stayed away from others. So far the beastie had been good but now they were passing an inhabited planet, one not known to exist and would have to be investigated immediately, was now viewing his escort mission. He smiled as he saw the procession of space vessels, space fighters, space stations, missile platforms, and satellites litter the area near him and his charge, they kept watch but what weapons they had didn't fire showing curiosity.

It was at that point Bemular began to break the mind control he had on the energy transport, Ultraman failed to feel this until the mental attachment broke. Turning in shock Ultraman watched the blue ball tear through space to the inhabited planet; fearful for the inhabitants and the galaxy Ultraman tore after them and fired a beam which struck the blue ball damaging it, the blue energy transport fired in retaliation damaging Ultramans transport as causing it to veer. The fiendish Bemular screeched as it flew through the Hubble Telescope and fired beams all around wrecking satellites and spaceplanes.

Missile platforms opened fire first using tactics meant for slow moving ICBM which was "fire before the target." With the atomic tipped rockets they had ICBMs and spacevessels from other invaders stood no chance but against a sublight device there was no chance of Bemular feeling atomic fire.

The fearsome energy transport flew down while his captor tried to give chase; this was stopped by the nuclear missiles. While failing to strike their intended target they had a perfect target in Ultraman who in all fairness to the missile programmers was in all respect practically the exact same transport save for coloration and speed. The energy transport vaporized in a flash of light as 100 10 megaton warheads went off at the same moment, as the light died down remaining military satellites checked they saw nothing, remaining space stations, fighters, and civilian spotters however did see something.

As several photos undamaged by the blast filtered in scientists at Houston realized two things, one, they probably shouldn't have shot the transport they did and two, that Earth was once again under attack. As they released the news about the end they told one detail that set everyone on edge, that a giant humanoid like thing had come crashing to Earth with the blue transport. In the hullaballo from that the question of the blue transport was tragically forgotten as questions about the competency of the missile programmers and designers came up, shooting orders, and attempts to communicate with aliens came up turning the procedures into a massive political circus.

However on the North American continent there was something being done about Bemular, just not what anyone save a demented seven year old would've expected.

Maine-USA 8:45 AM EST

James O'Malley checked his instruments as the F-5 "Tiger" passed Mach 1 and found the fuel gauge disappointing, the consumption was simply too high for his liking. Considering where and when the plane came from he wasn't surprised by that, it was the fact that he had to fly it at all.

It was probably a good punishment for not joining the UN anti-monster group save in reserves, still what was the chances of a monster appearing after 20 years?

His eyes then turned upwards and saw the silver bullet crashing to him, his instincts were to turn right, sadly the silver bullet also turned right and 25,000 tons of alien body tore through the F-5 killing O'Malley instantly while creating a massive plume of dirt as the alien crashed into the earth.

Inside the aliens mind was two things, one a curse on the idiot who turned into him, and the realazation that said idiot was splattered all over him. Horror went over him as he read the mind of the deceased and realized that he wasnt an idiot and his Earth was in greater danger than the world recognized.

He then decided to send a report to his superiors, they wouldnt like this at all but first things first.


	2. Chapter 2-The transformation

Hayata took out a small pen and aimed it into the sky, the pen launched a small sphere of light into the sky, and then it exploded revealing a silver giant like him.

"Commander, I'm in trouble." Hayata said and then explained what happened with Bemular and the pilot, and then he said "While I went through his mind I discovered that Earth had been attacked by mutants during the last fifty years with a small break of ten years. Bemular may cause other monsters to awaken and alien to come and use them as a cheap way to conquer the Earth, plus some of these monsters are far too reminicisent of other we fought during the cateclysm."

The commander nodded and said "Very well, revive the poor pilot, use your crystal and investigate and if needed eliminate, at the end of the Human year send me a report so I can look over it and make recommendations."

"Very well commander, I hope he can do it." Hayata said as he held his hands out and for a moment nothing happened, then what was left of O'Malley flew around and formed a sapphire sphere that went into his chest until only half showed, as it settled a small silver ring formed around it and held it down.

Nodding the commander said "I expect your report in a year." Then vanished in a darkening of light.

Hayata nodded and then his large glassy eyes seemed to squint as the pieces of the plane and pilot reformed into their original forms, O'Malley woke up and saw the silver giant, then he took out a large unfriendly looking .45 pistol.

"I am not that terrifying." A voice said in his head.

O'Malley then fired and the bullet bounced off the giant and said "That went better in my head."

"I thought so, now let me explain myself, I am Ultraman Hayata. I come from the M78, a galaxy 1600 light years from Earth on your scale, I am here to investigate the monster attacks on your world and if nessecary deal with the invaders myself or rather you deal with them." He said wondering when O'Malley would say when he realized Ultraman said "he", as in the O'Malley who had just been runover by a giant alien.

"What did you mean by that?" O'Malley asked quietly.

"To keep you alive I have fused our bodies together, and your planes body into you for good measure. This means you will be fighting anything that comes up for one reason." Hayata said as he composed the next words in his head.

"What?" O'Malley asked.

"While I am holding your body together my body cannot adapt to Earth, it is still stuck on the last gravity setting I was in, which was a planet so heavy that you need a warp engine just for escape velocity, your body and thus my body will change. However if you are uncomfortable with using my body I can take over, but then there are problems." Hayata said with a twinge of regret as O'Malley read his body language, or tried to.

"What problem?" O'Malley asked.

"Exaustion, Once I take you in I have to maintain your body, my body, send you energy to kick ass and have a reserve for tommorrow, also I spent the last 2 years guarding Bemular and killing off a bunch of monsters he was with and then there was the hunting. An Ultra like myself can usually go without rest for 4 years, in your time, however due to my exertions its been lowered by a year." Hayata explained, O'Malley nodded and said "Thanks for explaining."

"Now one other thing, on my chest is a crystal. The crystal is an energy level indicator, when you take over it will not be as efficent as turning sunlight and radiation into energy, after 3 minutes it will beep to alert you that the amount of energy you have for attacks is faltering. Since I am maintaining our bodies I cant do much." Hayata said.

"Alright, thank you Hayata." O'Malley said.

"When it comes time to call on my power use this." A small pen materialized in his hand and Hayatas eyes flickered as he said "Use this to switch our bodies."

O'Malley nodded as the redness dissapeared and was replaced by the forest when Ultraman fell and vanished into light, O'Malley then looked and then heard him say "I am alright, just need rest."

The pilot nodded and looked around when a beep emerged from watch and a voice said "Attention all units, Reptilian beast spotted in Southampton. All units are cleared for full attack.

O'Malley nodded and then looked at then pen, raising it into the air he pressed the button causing light to switch his body with Hayatas in a split moment and a flash of light.

Ultraman looked into the sky, raised his arms and then roared "SHWUATCH!" then flew to the distressed city.


End file.
